Command & Conquer: Mass Effect
by Trooper0007
Summary: It's been 136 years since the third Tiberium war and Humanity has established itself amongst the stars. However old enemies lay in the shadows waiting to return and finish old grudges. This story ignores Tiberian Twilight. Story uses ideas from other franchises.


**Chapter One: Baptism by Fire**

* * *

"_History does not long entrust the care of freedom to the weak or timid."_

_ - General Dwight D. Eisenhower_

* * *

_In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They called it the second greatest discovery in human history. The civilizations of the galaxy call it...MASS EFFECT._

* * *

A small team of riflemen under the command of Lieutenant Commander David Anderson patrolled the burnt out ruins of a street on the recently raided colony of Mindoir. Their helmets were in rebreather mode just in case the Batarians had used any biological or chemicals weapons. This concealed their faces gave off a more intimidating appearance which was often helpful when they were dealing with others. Even the mighty Krogan have been known to quiver under the piercing gaze of a helmeted commando.

They along with another thirty thousand military personnel had been deployed to the planet in order to clear out any remaining slavers still on the planet and to keep the Brotherhood of Nod from gaining a strategic foothold to the surrounding star systems. So far they had only found dead bodies of the colonists that had put up even the small amounts of resistances against the Batarian slavers that had attacked the planet while others found the mutilated bodies of small children hanging by their necks from street lights or out of the windows of tall buildings. The few Batarian bodies that they did find had been quickly stripped of anything useful leaving the rotten remains behind, not that Anderson cared for the treatment of a slaver's body. If it were up to him, he have the Batarians experience the same thing that colonist had gone through.

**"Jesus Christ, this place got fucked up." **A young Seaman by the name of Ethan Kowalski carelessly commented as he walked passed a pile of colonist bodies only to receive glares from his squad.

While the rest of the squad quietly agreed with the Seaman's views they had enough tact to not make that insensitive comment, especially in front of the few remaining colonist that they came across during their patrol.

**"Hey Kowalski, how about you shut up for the rest of the operation."** A junior lieutenant by the name of Hannah Shepard commented with some disgust as she continued looking for any signs of trouble.

**"Gees LT. I was just saying what everyone was thinking."** SN Kowalski spoke defensively with an annoyed look.

**"Well maybe if you…."** Lieutenant Shepard started to say before she was interrupted by Anderson.

**"That's enough out both of you! This is a combat op, that means keep any and all useless chatter on the minimum."** Anderson angrily spoke to his two subordinates with growing frustrations evident.

The two sailors remained quiet, knowing that speaking back to the former Spectre candidate would only make things worse. The sound of roaring fires and firefights off in the distance being the only sound they heard for the next two hours.

* * *

Adamska Volkova hid in the attic of his family house. He had a wicked cut across his forehead that had blood leaking out of it. His entire world had come crashing in merely seven hours. His family was died, killed at the hands of the alien bastards that had attacked the planet.

From the attic's window he noticed that a large group of slavers were fast approaching his family home with the intent of capturing him or worse if they found him. In his panic Adamska quickly searched the room for anything he could use for protection. That's when he noticed the Korshunov SV sniper rifle that was lying next to a pile of boxes. The antique weapon had belonged to his infamous ancestor Natasha Volkova from the former Soviet Union that she used during the war of the three powers. Without second thought the frightened teenager grabbed the weapon and crawled back to the window. With some doing he managed to smash open the window without alerting the approaching patrol and stuck the barrel of the rifle out, he would be damned if he allowed a group of slavers to take him alive without a fight.

As he aimed at the rifle at the group he heard a woman's voice guiding his aim towards what appeared in the second in command. He inhaled and exhaled several times before squeezing the trigger on his fourth exhale, the round flew true and quickly penetrated the flimsy armor killing the Batarian instantly. He quickly aimed for another Batarian and fired without hesitation. They had taken his family and his home. He intended to take their lives.

-X-X-X-X-

"**You guys heard that right?"** Lt. Shepard asked as the sounds of gunfire came nearby.

The rest of the squad nodded their heads in agreement. It sounded like some was killing off someone else. Without second thought they quickly rushed towards the sounds of gunfire that now sounded like active fighting. With twenty minutes they arrived at a hill that was littered with the dead bodies of Batarian slavers.

One Batarian that managed to survive with a gaping hole in his chest foolishly managed to stand up as if he was trying to escape the killzone his group had foolishly walked into. His head was quickly blown off for his troubles.

"**My god, one sniper managed to do all of this?" **Seaman Kowalski spoke in awe as he stared at the carnage in front of him.

In his opinion, it was beautiful. It also tugged another thought to the forefront of his mind. His superiors with the Brotherhood of Nod needed to be informed of this skilled sniper. If they could get to this Sniper before the heretical United Colonial Nations did then they could perhaps restore some morale to the exhausted Nod forces.

Just then Anderson called out to the few remaining Batarians that had managed to survive the unknown sniper's butchery.

**"This is the Earth Defense force, come out with your hands up! Failure to do so, will be meet with intense fire!" **Anderson yelled out over his helmet's intercom system.

Almost immediately four pairs of hands shot out from the Batarians hiding place, indicating that at least a couple of them had been willing to surrender in order to live a bit longer. Slowly the four Batarians got out from behind a pile of crates before running over to the GDI squad hoping not to be shot by the lunatic that was holed up in the house on top of the hill.

As they hand cuffed the surviving slavers he had the sudden gut feeling that they were being watched by the sniper as if they were getting ready to kill them as well.

**"Lieutenant, I want you to go around back and try to capture our mysterious sniper alive and unharmed if possible."** Anderson ordered to his second in command.

He had a gut feeling that the sniper was a possibly a highly gifted psychic individual meaning that they were duty bound to capture the person and send them off to the Academy. Hannah gave a quick salute before disappearing into the ruins of the broken city. It was obvious that she was going to take the long way around to reach the house. A smart move as they didn't know who this Sniper was or what faction they belonged to.

**"Sir perhaps it's better if I go and deal with the sniper."** Kowalski suggested, seeing an opportunity to capture the sniper in the name of the Prophet Kane.

**"That's a negative Seaman. I want you here to keep an eye on the Batarians in case they do something."** Anderson spoke with his famous bluntness.

He didn't trust the corpsman even if his life depended on it. Something about him seemed off. The man came from a highly reputable medical school that could easily land him a cushy job anywhere in the inner colonies, but instead he chooses to join the navy.

**"**_**Commander Sir! I found the sniper. You're not going to belief this."**_ Lt. Shepard spoke over her radio.

**"Go ahead, lieutenant, tell me what you found."** Anderson ordered not taking his eyes off of the group of Batarians dogs that had the nerve to attack an UCN colony and think that they could get away with it.

Like many people in the UCN and to a lesser extent the Brotherhood of Nod, Anderson flat out despised or distrusted the Batarians. The Batarians were little more than cowardly slavers in the eyes of humanity. Did the fools honestly think that they could get away with attacking federation colonies and not expect retaliation from the GDI?

**"_The __sniper turns out to be some teenager using an antique Russian sniper rifle._"** Hannah spoke with some sadness.

Anderson blinked in surprise by this new piece of information. A single teenager did all of this? Either she was the second coming of Natasha Volkova or just a really gifted sniper.

**"Say again, Lieutenant. It sounded like you say that some teenage girl caused all of this with an obsolete weapon."** Anderson spoke in disbelief.

**"**_**Actually sir the sniper is a boy and I'm not joking sir. The weapon looks like something that the Russians used during the war of the three powers."**_ Hannah spoke correcting Anderson's incorrect belief on the gender of the sniper.

Not that could she blame her superior for thinking that, as most human snipers tended to be female with the few male snipers being highly sought after across the galaxy for various reasons. She looked at the young man in front of her. The poor thing had passed out from exhaustion after killing that last slaver. She silently walked over and picked the sniper rifle. The damn thing belonged in a museum not out on the battlefield. It was a beautiful example of the collapsed Soviet Union's ingenuity and simplicity when it came to designing weapons for its massive conscript army.

"_Where have I seen this weapon before?_" Hannah mentally asked herself before shrugging the question for later.

She could research it later, right now she needed to get this boy some medical attention for his injuries. She gently lifted the teenager and carried him down the flight of stairs with as much care she could muster. It was almost tragic that this young man could possibly be sent to the Ghost academy if he had psionic powers.

"_Get a hold of yourself girl! If he does have psionic powers then he needs to be sent to the academy for his own good and the good of the UCN._" She mentally scolded herself as she left the house.

As she walked towards her squad she couldn't help but feel that she was carrying a person who was destined for greatness.

* * *

**Codex Entries**

**The United Colonial Nations**

_The United Colonial Nations (or the UCN for short) is one of two governing bodies of the Human race with the other being the Brotherhood of Nod. Founded in the ashes of the Third Tiberium War following the resignation of Director Redmond Boyle in the wake of Liquid T-bomb scandal, The UCN's primary mission has been the governance of humanity and restoring the Earth to former glory. With these goals in mind the UCN had began a rapid expansion and colonization of planets to secure vital resources for the restoration of the human homeworld. This rapid expansion would later be the source of conflict with other species._

_In the human year 2157, UCN sponsored science ships investigating the recently discovered relay 314 made contact with a passing Turian patrol group. What happen next is widely unknown but it's believed that the Turian patrol launched an unprovoked attack on the science fleet destroying most of the vessels and followed the sole surviving ship to the human colony of Shanxi. The following skirmish on Shanxi in which the invading Turian forces violated every single Citadel Convention's rules of military engagement, the Citadel Council intervened and introduced The UCN to greater galaxy. Despite The Council's numerous attempts to get the UCN to join the Citadel as a client member, the UCN had stubbornly refused for numerous reasons._

_The Government of the UCN is perhaps the most unique form of government that anybody has ever seen. The government is broken up into three branches. Each governmental branch has powers and is held in check by the other two branches. This system of checks and balances as the humans like to call it was out into place to prevent any one branch from gaining to much power over the other two. This is often found confusing by other species who are not used to such ideas._

_The Executive branch represents the official head of state which is elected by the people living within the UCN's territory. The President as they are often called is the Commander and Chief of all armed forces, and is often called the chief ambassador of the UCN. He is allowed to write and sign treats with foreign powers. He also has the power to vote any bill that the legislature branch passes as well as appoint people to the Judiciary branch. The President is only allowed to hold office for only two terms of five years, this was put into place in order to avoid the executive branch from turning into a dictatorship._

_The Legislative branch is perhaps the most unique branch within the UCN's government as its the only one that is broken into two sub branches, the house of the Senate (the upper house) and the house of Representatives (the lower house). The Parliament is primarily responsible for funding the military, passing new laws, and approving treats signed or people appointed to key government positions by the president. The Parliament also has the ability to remove government officials from office if they commit crimes while in said position. Members of the house of Representatives are elected every four years while senators are elected every six years allowing them to make important decisions that will effect the entirety of UCN controlled space. _

_The Judiciary branch is perhaps the strangest of all branches in the eyes of outsiders. While the other branches are elected by the people of the UCN, The Judiciary is appointed by the President. In addition to be appointed, members of the Supreme Court as it often called serve for life making it stand out even further. __Their primary function is to study laws that passed by Parliament and approved by the President to decide if it's constitutional or not. This often puts them at odds with the people when a law that they wanted is ruled illegal by the Court._

* * *

**Ok, here's the rewritten first chapter of Command & Conquer: Mass Effect. Now in this story I'll be taking units, technologies, armor, weapons, concepts, vehicles and maybe species from other sources that I think would be plausible for the UCN to have developed or could exist in the Mass effect universe. The elven primary outside sources I'll be looking at will be the following franchises: Aliens, Call of Duty, Ghost Recon, Halo, Killzone, Metal Gear, Splinter Cell, Starcraft, Starship Troopers, and Warhammer 40k. I also want to make this perfectly clear to you all that there will be no Spartan super soldiers or ****Adeptus Astartes** in this story because it would give humanity to much of a edge over the other factions.

**So please leave Review on your thoughts.**


End file.
